


Mine (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hello Hun! May I request a 11th doctor imagine where the reader is extremely jealous of river? (reader is the doctor’s girlfriend and has been when he was in his 10th regeneration) the reader feels like she has to show river and everyone else who the doctor really belongs to 😏 This can take place during any episode with river , Amy and Rory in! Thank you!!! 💛”





	Mine (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, to be honest, this one was a bit tricky to write only cause I had a hard time finding an episode to follow. But I think it turned out okay, really f*cking long, but okay. Yeah, it turned out way longer than expected. Sorry if it’s not what you were hoping for though, I tried my diddly darn hardest 😫👌
> 
> Takes place during ‘The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang’ season 5

 

“Where are we?” Amelia ‘Amy’ Pond asked as the big blue TARDIS landed. You helped her regain her balance after the not-so-smooth landing The Doctor had just performed.

“Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe and there’s a cliff of pure diamond and according to legend, on the cliff there’s writing. Letters 50 feet high, a message from the dawn of time, and no one knows what it says, ‘cause no one’s ever translated it,” he rapidly explained.

“Until today?” you raised an eyebrow at your over-excited boyfriend.

“‘Till today,” he smiled cheekily.

“What happens today?” Amy looked between you two, she’d gotten used to the both of you working together much faster than she could comprehend one the past few months.

“Us,” you smiled at her.

“The TARDIS can translate  _anything_. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history.”

  
“Excited?” you both beamed at Amy.

“Elated,” she laughed and took both of your hands as you pulled her out the doors.

  
‘ _HELLO SWEETIE_ ’ and a set of coordinates was all that appeared.

“Oh, it’s just  _her_ ,” you sighed. “How anticlimactic.”

.  
.

“That’s a Roman legion,” Amy said amazed as you stepped out on a hill overlooking a British-Roman camp.

“Ancient Rome!” The Doctor smiled as you scooted over beside him.

“Rome! I love Rome, do you remember Pompeii?” you linked arms with your boyfriend. You’d been traveling with the Doctor since way back into his last face. It’d been a rough transition from your always smooth and sexy Doctor to the one standing next to you with bowties and an attention span of about 5 seconds; but you quickly got over yourself and continued traveling, continue loving, your Doctor as always.

“Oh yeah! That didn’t go so well,” he scrunched his face up as he remembered. “Didn’t we set off-”

“-Mount Vesuvius? Yes, yes we did.”

“You two did  _what?_ ” Amy hissed but was cut short of a reply when a Roman soldier ran up to you out of breath.

  
“Hail, Caesar!” he saluted The Doctor and fell to his knees.

“Hi.”

“Welcome to Britain. We are honored by your presence,” the soldier groveled.

“Well, you’re only human. Arise, Roman person,” he gestured to the man.

  
“Why does he think you’re Caesar?” Amy asked.

“Look at his face, hallucinogenic lipstick,” you explained, already irritated with who you seemed always destined to meet.

“Cleopatra will see you now,” the soldier led you all down towards the campsite.

“It’s  _her_ ,” you rolled your eyes and made a face at The Doctor.

.  
.

You refused to let go of The Doctor’s arm as you walked along the old dirt pathway and eventually into the tent knowing who was waiting for you inside.

“Hello, Sweetie,” Doctor River Song called out from the chair she sat on. She was dressed up as Cleopatra, complete with servants to feed her whatever she pleased.

“ _River!_ ” Amy said in shock. “Hi.”

  
“ _You_ graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe,” The Doctor said disappointedly.

“Yeah, really ruined the fun of ‘ _first written words_ ,’” you muttered.

“ _You_ wouldn’t answer your phone,” River said ignoring you completely.

“You never called!”

“Actually, yes she did,” you spoke up. “That was my bad, I kept rerouting her to voicemail.”

“(Y/n)!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Nice work.”

“Thank you.”

  
River rolled her eyes and sent the servants away. Only after they were gone, she dramatically pulled out a scroll.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works.”

.  
.  
.

“It’s a Pandorica,” the Doctor said almost out of breath as he opened the door to the vault underneath Stonehenge.

“More than just a fairy tale,” River added.

“It’s  _beautiful_ ,” you whispered.

  
You and the Doctor stepped toward the box, arm, and arm, but you nearly tripped four steps in.

“ _Doctor_ ,” you clung to him. It was a Cyberman arm discarded on the floor.

“Don’t worry, it’s long since been deactivated,” he whispered and continued on to the Pandorica. Carefully, he reached out and touched it.

  
“There was a goblin. Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being and all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world,” The Doctor told you the story of the creature in the box before you. You couldn’t imagine what kind of creature would be inside of that. In all your travels with the Doctor not once had you heard such a story, except perhaps for the ones about himself.

  
“How did it end up in there?” Amy asked.

“You know fairy tales,” you chuckled half-heartedly.

“A good wizard tricked it,” The Doctor finished for you and slipped out of your grasp, walking off to the back side of the box.

“I hate good wizards in fairy tales,” River pushed past you and handed her torch to Amy. “They always turn out to be him.”

  
“So it’s kind of like Pandora’s Box, then? Almost the same name,” Amy began playing with her new fire stick.

“Yes, an awful lot like it actually,” you nodded.

“Sorry, what?” The Doctor asked from another corner of the room.

“That old Greek story, love,” you explained.

“Pandora’s box, with all the worst things in the world in it,” Amy continued to walk around with the torch. “That was my favorite book when I was a kid.”

“Interesting,” you scrunched up your face and studied her as The Doctor ran up beside you to do the same.

“ _Your_ favorite school topic,  _your_ favorite story,” the Doctor said.

“Never ignore a coincidence, darling.”

“Unless you’re busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence,” he said before sauntering off again.

.  
.  
.

“So, are you proposing to someone?” you froze in place and looked over at The Doctor. You both knew what Amy had in her hand. The ring Rory proposed to Amy with.

“There are two ways this can go,” you quickly whispered to him, “you can either proposed to me and completely throw her off or just  _tell her the bloody truth_.”

He quickly looked between you and Amy before slowly getting down on one knee.

“(Y/n)-”

“Oh,  _get up_ ,” you hit him. “You were supposed to pick the truth.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Amy yelled at you. “I found this in  _your_ pocket.”

“That’s, uh, a memory,” you said sadly. “A friend of ours, someone brilliant that we lost.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call him brilliant,” you kicked The Doctor in the shins. “ _Ow!_ ”

“It’s weird, I feel… I don’t know. Something,” Amy held onto the little ring box.

“People… fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces,” you smiled and placed a hand on top of hers.

“Little things we can’t quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half-eaten meals, rings,” The Doctor keep going.

“Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely anyway.”

“And something can be remembered, it can come back,” you both looked at her expectantly as she continued to stare at the ring.

  
“So,” she shut the box suddenly and shoved it back into his coat, “was she nice, your friend?”

“ _He_ ,” you coughed but Amy didn’t pick up on it.

.  
.  
.

“cyber… man… Amy… cyber… Cyberman. Cyberman!  _AMY!_ ” You shot up from the ground and looked at where you were. Still in the Pandorica chamber but The Doctor was knocked unconscious on the floor next to you.

“Oh,  _please_ be okay,” you whispered to him as you scrambled to find Amy.

  
“Amy! Amy! Am-” you stopped when you saw a Roman soldier completely destroy the Cyberman. “Wow, who are you?”

He ignored you as he pushed open the door in front of him and walked away.

“Who… Who are you?” you heard Amy call out from the room. You ran toward the man, determined to push a stake through his heart if necessary.

  
Instead, you watched him carefully pull off his helmet and reveal a familiar face.

“Hello Amy,” you knew that voice. Amy then proceeded to faint. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He barely caught her in time.

  
You slowly approached him, gently placing a hand on his back as he cradled Amy’s limp body.

“Rory?”

“Hey (Y/n),” he said like meeting you in ancient Rome was about the most normal thing in the world.

“But how-?”

“Sir, the man’s coming round,” another officer appeared.

“(Y/N)! AMY!” you heard the Doctor yell as he woke up. “Where are they?  _Where’s (Y/n)?_ ” Your heart felt like it could burst knowing that you were his priority.

“I’m fine darling,” you called out as he rushed toward the sound of your voice.

“Thank goodness, sorry about that back there by the way.”

“It was no big deal, Mr.  _Roman Soldier_  here took care of it,” you patted Rory affectionately.

“Amy’s all right too, Doctor, just knocked unconscious,” Rory reported.

“Okay. Yes,” he suddenly whipped out his sonic and scanned Amy, “she’s sedated, that’s all. Half an hour, she’ll be fine. Okay, good, Romans. I was just wishing for Romans, good old River. How many?”

“50 men up top, volunteers,” Rory pointed at the dead Cyberman. “What about that thing?”

“50? You’re not exactly a Legion,” The Doctor complained.

“Your friend was very persuasive, but it’s a tough sell.”

“Yes, I know that Rory, I’m not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get.”

“ _Oh_ , he has  _no_ idea,” you whispered to Rory. “Just watch, it’ll take him  _forever_.”

“Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box. So headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt.”

“Doctor-”

“Hush, Rory, thinking.”

“Yes, Rory, can’t you see the  _brilliant, never-miss-the-obvious_ , Doctor is thinking,” you mocked him.

“Why leave the Cybermen on guard? Unless it’s a cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a cyberthing, but what, what? No, I’m missing something obvious, Rory. Something big, something just right slap in front of me, I can feel it.”

“Yeah, I think you probably are,” the both of you said.

“I’ll get it in a minute,” The Doctor said as he walked out.

“And 3, 2, 1,” you heard the distinct metal clang of The Doctor dropping all of the weapons he was previously carrying. He walked back in sheepishly, eyed Rory up and down, gently pushed him and waited for him to balance himself back out.

  
“Hello again,” he finally said.

“Hello.”

“How’ve you been?”

“Good. Yeah, good. I mean, Roman.”

“Rory, I’m not trying to be rude-”

“Here it comes,” you sighed.

“-but you died.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there.”

“You died and then you were erased from time. You didn’t just die, you were never born at all, you never existed.”

“Erased? What does that mean?”

“Rory, sweetie,” you shot the Doctor a glare, “what the Doctor is trying to say is that when you fell into the crack, it was like you were removed from your own timeline. Like, you were never a person at all.”

“You’re saying that I was wiped from my own Timeline? But does that mean-?” he looked down at Amy.

“I’m very, very sorry,” you grabbed his trembling hands, “but she doesn’t remember you. No one does. Not your parents, not your neighbors, not Amy.”

“But you remember me. How can you remember me?”

“We’re wired differently, Rory,” The Doctor explained, “we’re time travelers. We remember the things that get swept under the rug of time so to speak.”

“But then why doesn’t Amy remember? She’s a time traveler-”

“Yes, yes, but Amy is  _human_ and hasn’t been exposed to the time Vortex nearly as long as I have,” you shook your head. “Maybe she can still remember you-”

“-but give it time,” The Doctor finished your thought.

“Time, right,” Rory muttered and gently caressed for cheek before storming out. “We need a plan.”

.  
.  
.

“The Pandorica is ready,” you struggled to make out a Sontaran general teleporting into the room.

“Ready for what?” The Doctor asked.

“Ready for you.” A shiver ran down your back as the Dalek said it. The room was filled with enemies of The Doctor. Cybermen. Daleks. Nestene Plastic. Sontarans.

As you were scanning the room, you noticed it. The Pandorica was empty.

‘ _There was a goblin. Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being and all the cosmos_.’

“ _My God, it’s_   _you_ ,” you whispered, “it’s  _you_. You’re the terrible creature that’s terrified everyone enough to construct this prison box. Of course, it’s you, how could we be so  _stupid_. It’s always you.”

The plastic soldiers, controlled by the Nestene Consciousness, began to drag The Doctor toward his prison cell.

“NO! Stop this, please,” you cried out. “Don’t hurt him, don’t do this.”

You kept crying and pulling against the soldiers holding you in place as they shoved him into the chair and locked him down.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ll be fine,” he shushed you from inside the box. “Now what I wanna know is how you lot, working together, formed an alliance. I mean, how is that possible?”

“The cracks in the skin of the universe.”

“All reality is threatened.”

“All universes will be deleted.”

“What? And you’ve come to  _me_ for help?” The Doctor asked confused. But you’d already figured out what they were saying. They didn’t want his help. They blamed The Doctor for the crack.

“No. We will save the universe from you!”

“From me?” God, he was so stupid sometimes.

“All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe.”

“No, no, no. You’ve got it wrong,” he tried to argue reason but you knew that it was pointless.

“The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance.”

“A scenario was devised when the memories of your companion.”

“A trap the Doctor could not resist.”

“The cracks in time all the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed.”

“No. No, no. Not  _me_ ,  _the TARDIS_. And I’m not in the TARDIS, am I?”

  
“Please, listen to him!” you shouted. “ _Doctor River Song_ is in the TARDIS right now!”

“Only The Doctor can pilot the TARDIS.”

“Oh, you lot are so  _thick!_ ” you cursed them. “River is flying the TARDIS  _right bloody now!_ ”

“ _Please_ , listen to me,” The Doctor began to beg.

“You will be prevented.”

“Total event collapse. Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed,” his voice started to break along with your heart. “ _Please, listen to me!_ ”

“Seal the Pandorica.”

“ _NO!_ ” you screamed. A Roman soldier clamped his hand over your mouth to muffle you. The box began to shut.

“No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I’m the  _only_ one who can stop it!  _LISTEN TO ME!_ ”

With the Doctor’s voice still ringing in your ears, the Pandorica was locked up once again with The Doctor now inside it.

.  
.  
.

“Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor,” you mumbled his name as you leaned against the side of the Pandorica. “Everything’s gone to rubbish… The Universe is ending… 'suppose that means no more apples… You’d have thought that was clever of me… Then we’d have laughed… I’d look into your stupid green eyes and then I’d grab you by your ridiculous bowtie… You’d make a smart remark… I’d say something better… Then you’d kiss me just to shut me up.” You laughed and wiped away another tear. “I don’t know why I’m still here, bad luck I guess… Everyone else is gone… It’s just me and you… Finally got what I’d always wanted, eh?”

You heard feet scuffling as someone walked down the steps. You grabbed a torch and stood defensively in front of the Pandorica.

“Who is it? Who’s there?” You saw a Roman figure approach you and began to assume the worst.

  
“It’s, it’s just me,” Rory walked toward you slowly.

“Oh, Rory, thank God,” you sighed and dropped the torch. “The Doctor, he, they,” you burst into tears again.

“Oh, uh, hey,” he said awkwardly, “it’s alright. The Doctor is actually the reason that I’m here.”

“What?”

“He told me to come to get him out,” he flashed The Doctor’s sonic screwdriver at you.

“How’d you-”

“Don’t ask, cause I don’t know,” he sighed and walked over to the box behind you. With one press of a button, the Pandorica opened.

The first thing you saw was The Doctor’s confused face, but it didn’t stay that way for long because you quickly threw yourself at him and placed kiss after kiss on that face.

“ _(Y/n)!_ ” was all he could say as he tried to get you to stop. “Rory’s watching!”

“I don’t care! I thought I’d never see you again!” you kissed him again.

  
“Um, guys?” Rory called out. “I just thought you should know, um, Amy’s dead.”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

.  
.  
.

“Morning already? How did that happen?” Amy asked as you reached the roof. You’d managed to save Amy by putting her in The Doctor’s place inside the Pandorica. You are now currently in Amy’s modern timestream but everything was wrong because of the universe ending and all.

“History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me?” The Doctor said irritated.

“History shrinkage has nothing to do with the hours of the day or the rotation of the Earth, darling,” you reminded him. “It’s the collapse of the universe that’s causing the days to speed up.”

“Oh good, cause that’s  _so_ much better,” Rory waved his hand about upset.

  
“The universe is collapsing, we don’t have much time left,” The Doctor grabbed a satellite dish.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for the TARDIS.”

“You haven’t figured out where it is yet?” you sat down on a ventilation box.

“What?  _You_ know where the TARDIS is?”

“She’s up there,” you pointed to the burning ball of light in the sky.

“The sun?” Rory asked dumbly. “The TARDIS is in the sun?”

“No, no, not in the sun,” the Doctor pointed the satellite dish at it. You all could hear the sound of the TARDIS’s brakes whooshing and groaning. “The TARDIS  _is_ the sun. That’s my TARDIS burning up. That’s what’s been keeping the Earth warm.”

  
“Doctor, there’s something else. There’s a voice,” Rory said.

“I can’t hear anything,” Amy walked closer.

“Trust the plastic.”

  
“ _I’m sorry, my love_ ,” the voice whispered.

  
“River!” Amy called out. “Doctor, that’s River. How can she be up there?”

“Oh, she’s a hard one to kill,” you groaned.

“The emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control-room and put her into a time-loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion.”

“ _I’m sorry, my love_.”

“Well,” you sighed, “go on. Go _save her_  like you always do.”

“I’ll be right back,” he quickly placed a kiss on your lips and disappeared.

.

“Amy!” River appeared with The Doctor. “ _(Y/n)._ ”

“ _River_ ,” you gave her a curt nod.

“And… the plastic Centurion?”

“It’s okay, he’s on our side.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I dated a Nestene duplicate, once. Swappable head. Did keep things fresh.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” you quickly placed yourself at The Doctor’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist protectively.

  
“Right then, I have questions. But number one is this.  _What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?_ ” You all turned to look at The Doctor’s fez.

“It’s a fez. I wear fez now. Fezzes are cool.”

“We really need to work on your definition of cool,” you shook your head as Amy and River teamed up to destroy the fez.

“Oh!” The Doctor said sadly.

“Don’t be such a baby,” you kissed his cheek, “you’ll live without your stupid hat.”

“I liked that fez.”

“You also  _stole_ that fez, darling.”

.  
.  
.

“(Y/n), he wants to talk to you,” River came back from the Pandorica.

“So what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?” Amy stopped you from walking off to where the Doctor was hooked up to the Pandorica again.

“Amy-”

“We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don’t remember it.”

“River, tell me he comes back.”

“Amy,  _stop_ ,” you scolded her, shook her hand off your arm and walked back to the Doctor.

 

“Hey,” you tried to keep your voice steady but you knew that you were failing miserably.

“Hey you,” he smiled. “ _(Y/n) (L/n)_.”

“Don’t,” your voice broke as he placed a hand on your face. “Don’t say my name like that, you’re scaring me.”

“(Y/n) (L/n), you were  _the most fantastic_  thing to ever happen to me.”

“That’s not true,” you kissed his hand as tears ran down your face.

“Yes, it is.”

“You haven’t lived your whole life yet, you don’t know that.”

“(Y/n)-”

“ _No_ , I refuse to accept that this is the end. You  _can’t_ die, you’re  _The Doctor_  for heaven’s sake.”

“(Y/n), I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Come back.”

“I love you.”

“Promise me you’ll come back,” you could barely see, your vision was so fogged up with tears.

You felt his trembling hands hold your face as he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. It was nothing special, it wasn’t lustful, it was just loving and careful and quick.

  
“Doctor-”

“Fetch Amy for me please.”

“But-”

“ _Please_.”

“… Right,” you whispered and started to walk out. “I love you too.”

.  
.  
.

  
“ _Selfish, stuck up, idiot!_ ” you banged on his chest.

“Oi! I just came back from certain death!” The Doctor complained and grabbed your fists to stop you from hitting him.

“ _Exactly!_  I thought you were  _dead!_  I, I actually almost didn’t think you were real,” you cried.

“Sh, it’s alright now,” he laughed.

“No, it’s not!”

“Listen, listen, Amy brought me back but it’s her wedding day. And I need a date.”

“You think you can just die, come back, and take me out on a date?”

“Yeah.”

“… You’d better have something  _decent_ for me to wear on that stupid ship of yours.” You smiled as he took your hand and pulled you back into that glorious blue box of his.

.

“Darling! You’re missing the-” you stopped when you saw who it was he was with. “River.”

“(Y/n),” she said almost happily. “I was just leaving.”

The party was practically over, you were back at Amy’s house now. You’d noticed The Doctor sneak off as usual and followed him. Unfortunately, she was waiting for him too.  _Typical_.

  
“Are you married, River?” The Doctor suddenly asked.

“ _What?_ ” you blinked and took a step back.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that,” he pulled you back over to his side.

“Are you asking?” River smiled knowingly.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or, or asking if you were married?”

“Yes.”

“No, but was that  _yes_ , or yes?”

“Yes.”

“River… who are you?”

“You’re going to find out very soon now. And I’m sorry, but that’s when everything changes.” She then disappeared into thin air.

 

“God, who does she think she is?” you huffed. “Can’t understand a word that woman says… I don’t trust her,  _there_ , I said it.”

“You sound jealous,” The Doctor looked down at you. “Are you jealous?”

“ _Me?_  Never.”

“Cause if you were I’d have to take you inside the TARDIS and show you why you shouldn’t be jealous.”

“ _It’s the hair_ ,” you suddenly gasped. “I’m  _so_ jealous of her hair. It’s not fair the way it keeps its curls.”

“Well then,” he opened the door, “shall we?”

“We shall.”


End file.
